


Scrying

by purgatorio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorio/pseuds/purgatorio
Summary: The daughter of fem!Merlin and King Arthur is scrying into the past, eating popcorn to enjoy the show, when she falls into her scrying bowl. Now she's in the past right in the middle of Morgana doing one of her usual "I'm taking over" moments. Merlin/Arthur





	Scrying

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters except the OC

     Scrying has always been one of my favorite hobbies whether it be into the future or back in the past. My favorite time to watch was the era of my mother and father, Merlyn and King Arthur right after my grandfather passed from Morgana’s trickery and right before he makes mother queen. Being a creature made of magic, my mother was immortal, even if she didn’t know it. When I realized this, I made a bargain to take her place and watch over the world for all eternity so that she may live out the rest of her days with my father. As a witch born from two parents made from magic, the bargain was easily dealt between myself, Lady Magic, and Lady Death. Whenever I feel nostalgic, I scry into a random bowl of water and see the tales from my childhood play out much like watching a tv show. Today was one of my favorite scenes, Mother was sitting in the background of the council room listening as the council grumbled about taxes and everyday formalities. Father had announced her to be his queen and she sat in on his meeting until their marriage ceremony in two days and her crowning. She looked as though she was going to fall asleep when Morgana revealed herself. I must not have been paying attention because I soon fell into the scrying bowl and into the scene I had been watching complete with what I was carrying. I wore a pair of skinny black jeans, black combat boots, a purple tank top, my favorite oversized black hoodie, and a bowl of kettle corn popcorn. My opalescent blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun and I wore some regular everyday cat-eye makeup to enhance my light blue eyes, the same shade as my mother. I fell from the ceiling of the room right in the middle of the council table. “You have got to be shitting me!” I gave an annoyed huff. I could tell everyone in the room was highly confused and some of the knights were highly amused. Mom looked at me as if I were familiar, but couldn’t place who I looked like.

“Who are you and why are you dressed this way?” my father asked.

“How long have you been king?” I asked him just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

“A few weeks.” he answered honestly.

“Damn, this is what I get for scrying so much.” I muttered in my hand as the other one was still holding my bowl of popcorn. “Well ignore me for now, I think you have a bigger issue on your hands.” I said pointing to Morgana that was still standing behind me. “I’ll just stand off in the corner and the two of you can settle your family business or whatever.” I said quickly running off the stand next to mom. “Does he know about your magic?” I whispered to her when I walked over.

“Who are you and how do you know so much?” she hissed watching over Morgana’s ranting and me.

“You really can’t see the resemblance? Well Dad did say you were a bit of a dollophead.” I smiled cheekily.

“How are your clothes so modern?” she asked.

“Nevermind that, I believe your future husband needs some magical assistance.” I said pointing to Morgana.

“Right…” she sighed looking at Morgana. Morgana went to throwing a fireball at dad that mysteriously disappeared with a flash of mom’s eyes. Then she tried again getting the same result every time.

“It’s like your magic resistant! It just doesn't make sense.” she nearly whined in confusion.

“How unfortunate.” I sneered under my breath mocking her. I went back to eating popcorn as she ranted. “It’s smart of her to use magic to freeze their movement, but she’s still a pretty big novice when it comes to serious magic.” I commented causing some of the people around me to either laugh or look at me oddly. “At least Uncle Gwaine’s not here, the amount of alcohol in his system would make any fireball into a miniature bomb.” I laughed to mom. She couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that statement, she may not know what a bomb is, but I know she knows the implication of fire and alcohol combining together.

“Will you two knock it off?” Morgana said looking our direction.

“Only you could make friends with the strange girl that fell from the ceiling out of nowhere.” Dad sighed. 

“Sorry, sorry, please continue with the meaningless family squabble that seems to be happening right now.” I said rolling my eyes.

“ _ Meaningless _ !” Morgana screeched.

“I mean yeah, it’s pretty meaningless. He’s the rightful heir to the throne even if you are his half-sibling. His mother was an actual Queen of Camelot making him the first heir. Even if you become queen, your tyranny will be no worse than that of King Uther and it will make people hate and fear magic more than they already do for whatever reason. There’s a reason that the druids refuse to follow you and pledge their allegiance to Emrys. I mean some spoiled magical brat versus the most powerful magic user of all time? That’s an easy decision in my book.” I scoffed.

“I can’t believe you managed to find someone even more disrespectful than you  _ Merlyn _ .” she sneered. “Well, if you believe you’re so adept, come fight me yourself brat.” she sneered.

“Are you sure you want that?” I asked in all honesty. “Your challenging a woman that is clearly from another time and you think you’re going to win?” I asked baffled.

“Fight me you coward.” she hissed.

“Well…” I said looking at my mom. “...don’t complain when you lose.” I sighed. I went back to the center of the room between Morgana and my father and turned to him. “Can you hold this for me?” I asked nonverbally releasing him from her spell so he can move and hold my popcorn.

“How did you?” she started to ask, but I was focused on this mock duel. I teleported behind her and knocked her out with a simple chop to the neck freeing everybody from the spell.

“I honestly did  _ not _ think it would be that  _ easy _ .” I said a little astonished. 

“You used magic!” one of the councilmen said.

“Yes, but I also saved your life. I believe a thank you would suffice.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Who are you?” dad asked.

“If you really want to know, you can ask Emrys,” I smiled as he restrained himself from looking at mom. “but you can call me Kairos. I assure you that I will see you in the future.” I smiled wide. “Now give me a moment, I have to remember how to get back to my time.” I sighed rubbing my temples. “Does anyone have a sword I could borrow?” I asked.

“I shall lend you mine.” dad said shocking everyone.

“Perfect! I let you keep the popcorn just for that!” I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. I took excalibur, loving the way it weighed in my hand, just like the one in my living room. From my spot in the middle of the table, I cut my hand open much to the shock of many and made a rune matrix in the wood of the table. “Sorry about your table, you’ll have to get a new one. May I suggest a round version?” I laughed. I muttered in the old religion as the rune matrix glowed and whisked me away back to me apartment.

**Back at the councilroom**

“Merlyn, follow me. Guards take Morgana and lock her in the dungeon with anti-magic cuffs.” he ordered. Arthur pulled Merlyn into his chambers and looked at his lover curiously. “How do you know that strange woman?” he asked her. “Is she a threat to Camelot?” he asked seriously.

“I don’t know yet, but she’ll be back in about 6-7 months.” Merlyn blushed a bright red.

“Did she tell you so?” he asked still confused.

“Arthur, did she not look familiar to you at all?” she asked amused.

“Her eyes looked familiar, but that’s all I noticed. Should she?” he asked. 

“I love you, you silly man.” she laughed pulling his hand to her stomach that had yet to grown a pronounced baby bump.


End file.
